


微型营救

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 2





	微型营救

微型营救

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我。  
|Vkai，分级PG，有轻微的性描写暗示。请根据个人情况谨慎选择是否阅读。

*灵感空窗期的营养匮乏短打练习。

天城快斗收到了一封人质来信。

信件里附上了绑架犯监禁人质的现场照，直观而残忍：黑色的猫咪团在沙发上，压住了银色的长发，正安稳的大睡特睡。而人质被残忍的剥夺出镜权，只有头发得以擦边放入镜头。

悲惨的被绑架人只在信件结尾有一句疾呼：我现在不能动，被绑架了。

刚刚泡好热可可的天城快斗挑眉，把杯子放下，目光落在不远处水槽里埋着乘凉白色毛团上：“过来，让我抱抱。”他抬手招呼，看着大毛团“喵呜”一声，摆摆尾巴站起来。快斗看着他靠近自己，小心托着猫咪肚子，让猫抱住自己的肩臂团进怀里。

“走，我们去……”他用另一只手端起杯子，“我们去会会嚣张的犯人。”

快斗和克里斯刚决定搬进小公寓里时，只是想偶尔来住一晚。当时刚刚开始交往没有太久，他们相处起来没问题，但因为他们几乎不是在一起工作就是在自己或对方的家里，所以小情侣亲昵起来时候，总会有些这样那样的情况发生。

阿克雷德家下午茶之前，在厨房泡茶等水烧开时，他们轻轻揽着对方，脸颊和颈项相贴。就在轻轻耳鬓厮磨时，阿克雷德家半大的水猎犬突然兴冲冲扑过来，站起身就扒克里斯的裤子。在他们来得及分开前，托马斯拿着项圈追过来随后捂着脸高喊：“你们大白天在家干嘛！不许污染未成年的小狗！”

米歇尔也曾经在拜访天城家帮忙去泡茶时，不忘扭头告诉给自己的哥哥，自己大概需要十五分又三十秒：“这段时间我不会过来，您可以好好把控时间。但是父亲那边什么时候会过来我就说不好了，祝您好运。”米歇尔说完不忘垫脚亲吻哥哥的脸颊，他走后克里斯转回脸，果然看到快斗对自己挑起眉毛。

至于阳斗，在某天准备去庭院完成天牛观察和采集的时候，拿起网兜后突然问起能不能带走轨道七帮忙。休息中的快斗欣然应允，正想叮嘱轨道七几句，就听到自己的人工智能高喊着：“太棒了！我终于可以不当电灯泡了！”然后跑过去和自己的宝贝弟弟击掌庆贺。

“克里斯，我觉得为了我们两边的未成年人着想，我们除了应该考虑平时克制一些之外，也应该为了我们自己的精神和生理需要，偶尔出去住一下。”快斗捧着马克杯，严肃的对克里斯开口。

“严格来讲，我们并没什么过分行为，”他对面的克里斯叹了口气，点点头，“但我赞成，因为我们也确实需要不被打扰的空间。”

然后克里斯掏出了当年为了复仇时，他们前期家在心城买下的那间小公寓的钥匙。快斗没有犹豫的收下，当天工作结束就去了实地考察，之后他们清理房间，重新添置家具，和家里人打过招呼后，时不时会到这里过夜。半年之后，本意是当做情人旅馆使用的公寓里，多了一杯并蒂碗莲和装着一尾金鱼的球藻。又过了两个月，来这里要过夜的主人们从大雨里捡回来一只满身泥水的小黑猫，于是当晚两人预定的亲昵就仅仅只剩下了忙乱后的睡前吻，甜蜜的时光全都转换成了给小猫洗澡打理和喂食的鸡飞狗跳现场。一个月过后，因为变故紧急搬家的邻居敲响了门，开口就是：“我知道你们感情很好，人也很好，请问你们能不能接收我的猫？”之后他们家里的宠物注册数量就从一变成了二，毛团除了雨天里的黑色又多了原主人留下的白。

托马斯和米歇尔来过他们的公寓。米歇尔送了茶叶和茶具当迟到的乔迁礼物，之后还问了可不可以拍照片给父亲也看看，克里斯点头答应。托马斯则带着狗站在一边撇嘴，咕哝着“他们这哪里算搬家，根本就是约炮旅馆”，然而在他们走后，快斗在门前矮柜上发现了热门店铺季节限定的白桃曲奇。

阳斗也来过，快斗开车经过来取资料时，阳斗跟着进门一起等待。小朋友对“哥哥的房子”充满了好奇，临走时又对两只粘人的猫咪依依不舍，一步三回头的样子，直到两个毛茸茸的小脑袋被他的哥哥用手掌推鼻子挡回门后才结束。

“我以后可以常来看看猫咪吗？”阳斗拉着快斗的手问。

“当然可以。”快斗笑了，“不过他们很狡猾，只对客人可爱，对老熟人很嚣张的。你到时候和他们混熟了，可别后悔哦。”

阳斗高兴的说“好”，拉着哥哥的手指“咯咯”笑。

克里斯刚刚放下手机，就听见脚步声，抬头看到快斗和猫咪出现在客厅门口。白色的猫抱着快斗的手臂，长毛随着他的走动飘忽着，家里柔软又好脾气的大猫咪这样被快斗托着前进，活生生走出来威风八面的嚣张气势。

当然，其中不乏天城快斗信马由缰般巡视领地的神态加成。

“你来救我啦？”克里斯看着视野里倒置的快斗开口了——他正仰躺在沙发上，铺散的长发被头顶不远处的小黑猫当做了垫子和枕头。

营救人员俯视着他，一声不吭，只把手里的猫高程徐徐降低。克里斯有些奇怪，不知道快斗打算如何行动……新来的猫咪在小猫边躺下了，更多的银色的长发被压在了毛团下。

克里斯皱起眉：“你人为增加绑架犯数量，不确定性已经翻倍了。”他抬起手指，指尖晃晃悠悠指向视野里倒置的人，“你就不担心，万一惊动了他们，我这个人质会被撕票吗？”

他视野里的人哼笑一声，嘴角的弧度像枚倒置新月。旋即这枚月亮就颠倒了模样——被白色紧身裤包裹的双腿迈了几步，而后克里斯的肘部被按在沙发上，快斗转到他身前，抬腿跨过他的腰骑着坐下。

紧实又曲线漂亮的肌肉包裹着舒展的骨骼，夹着克里斯的腰腹和肋骨，按住他肘部的手掌向上滑动，隔着衬衫抚摸大臂的线条后攀上颈侧与锁骨。银发男人的胸口随着呼吸轻轻起伏，喉结在对方的拇指滑过其上时，反射性的做了一个吞咽的动作。

快斗笑了一声，他被这反应取悦了，回馈给指尖下的喉结轻轻一咬。之后他的腰被手臂拢住，肩背被掌心攀附着向上，直到后颈被揉捏。

“‘人类为了性欲可以铤而走险’，我现在相信了，你是真的不担心我被‘撕票’。”克里斯看着他，蓝眼睛里带着笑意，与他额头相抵。

“你最好没因为住得太舒适，忘了我们最初是为什么会来这。”快斗飞快的亲了一下他的鼻尖：“我很担心你的——所以我要你注意，为了保护自己，接下来请你别挣扎，也别叫出声。”

快斗冲着他眨眼，随后身体向下滑去，同时手解开克里斯的皮带扣。

-END-

黑色的小猫是先被吵醒的那个，他很不高兴，兴致缺缺的用爪子拍醒了白色的同伴，然后跳下沙发甩甩尾巴带着朋友离开——谁都有脾气的！不会看氛围的人类，非要在猫睡得舒服的时候用沙发打架！还扯乱他舒适的垫子，不可原谅！

猫咪们慢悠悠的溜出客厅，去厨房的水槽找乐子和乘凉。所以他们看不到，自己刚刚离开，沙发上仰躺的银发男人就直起身，捞起在自己双腿间埋着的人，翻身将对方压在自己身下亲吻。而新的人质先生带着笑意，把他的银发拢起来，在被亲吻时揉在对方的脊背和肩后把玩。

“现在坦白你刚刚协助绑架犯迫害我的事还来得及，虚假的救援者。”克里斯撑在他身上，耳侧的银发流泻下来，发尾搔的快斗的颈侧微微发痒。

“那就看你的‘询问技巧’了，”快斗捏着他的耳朵，声音带着慵懒和笑意，“希望你嘴唇和舌头的技术，不要输给刚刚的我。”

\-------------  
FT：  
从三月起就静不下心写东西，ao3的事情加上疫情问题加上种种问题，让人很难静心思考。需要时间恢复，试试吧。


End file.
